Son of Nightwing
by zecnasylynch
Summary: Dick is in for a surprise when he gets a call from a social worker who claims that he has a son waiting for him at Amity Park. What he didn't expected was that he finds out that his son is not really normal than he seems to be.
1. The Father-to-be

**MygoshwhathaveIdone**

 **This is like, a break from my other story. This plot has been stuck in my head for 5 minutes and if I don't write it immediately, the idea will completely vanish so yeah. Besides, I'm pretty sure this is the very first story where Dick is Danny's real father.**

 **Yeah, Jazz is also dead but I may or may not bring her back as a ghost. Oh and you may be wondering; Yes. Danny is still a Halfa in this.**

 **Important note: Like Fix You, this is also inspired by another fanfic. What inspired me to write this is the epic story of KodiakWolfe13's fanfic; The Abused**

 **Go read it and love it, I swear it'll be worth your time. I'm pretty sure I read it for the 100th time, same goes with it's sequel, Those Teen years.**

 **Ages? Sure why not:**

 **Danny: 5**

 **Dick: 23 (what the hell Dick? You were 18 when you did _IT?)_**

 **Jason: 20**

 **Tim: 15**

 **Damian: 12**

 **Another very important note: This will be updated if I need a break from Fix You. So I don't know when the next update will be; I guess when this has like, 5 or 10 reviews? I don't know. I mean, school is coming very close for me. So my stories will be in HIATUS on June 20th, depends.**

 **Enjoy while you can~**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the cover image used, DC Comics, or Danny Phantom**

* * *

 _"WHAT!?"_

The social worked sighed, _"I'll explain this once again, Mr. Grayson. According to Madeline Fenton's Will is that, if she ever passed away, her children will be turned in to your custody."_

Dick sighed and gripped the phone tighter, "Right, right. And how many children does she have?" He prayed that he wouldn't have to deal with _twins._ After accidentally going into a website about parenthood, he learned that twins were the hardest to raise without getting addicted to aspirin.

 _"She has a daughter and a son. Apparently, her daughter belongs to her deceased husband who also passed away while the son is yours."_

Dick gulped, _'How am I gonna explain this to Bruce? I don't actually have a choice, do I? I mean, I can't just let him live in an orphanage. And if any of the orphanages are full, there's a huge chance that he'll grow up in a Juvenile Institute which I will not allow.'_

He sighed deeply and nodded his head, even if the social worker couldn't see it. "Alright, where is he now and when is the soonest I can pick him up?"

 _"Daniel is currently at Amity Park, Illinois. We can ready the papers by tomorrow. Are you sure you can handle raising a child, Mr. Grayson?"_

"...I'm sure."

* * *

"Okay, Dick. Pull yourself together! It's just a kid, I'm good with kids! I practically raised Jason, Tim, and Dami! Yeah, that's right! I'm way more cooler than Bruce when it comes to kids!" Dick reassured himself as he paced around his rather spacious apartment. It had all the necessities; sky blue colored walls, carpeted floors, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room complete with a sofa, coffee table, and flat screen T.V, and a kitchen with a fridge, stove, oven, microwave and etc. He was grateful that his foster father still supported his financial needs.

He sat down on the sofa and stared at his phone on the coffee table. "Should I call Babs...? What if she hates me!?" The young man groaned and sunk lower on his seats. He rubbed his temples as he took in deep breathes. "Yeah, I should call her and ask for advice."

Gulping, he picked up his phone and dialed his longtime friend's number.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ri-"Dick?"_

"Uh, hey Babs! What's up?"

 _"Nothing much. What about you? You sound stressed."_

"..."

" _Dick? You there?"_

"..."

 _"Hellooo? Dick I swear if you hit your head again, I'll-"_

"I'm pregnant."

 _"...what?"_

Dick mentally slapped himself and shook his head frantically. "No! I mean, yes! I mean...! Augh, Babs it's... Remember Maddie?"

 _"You're classmate from college?"_

"Yeah..."

 _"The one who you got together with for a year or so?"_

"Uh-huh..."

 _"...you impregnated her, didn't you?"_

Dick sniffed tearfully, "I'm sorry! I can't remember what happened! I think I was drunk- _blame Jason for indirectly corrupting me!_ "

Barbara sighed from her end of the line. _"Dick, calm down. I'm not mad, I get it that these kind of things happen. Just calm down before you decide to cry in the shower while eating a pint of ice cream... Now tell me; is it a boy or girl?"_

"A boy."

 _"Name?"_

"Daniel James Fenton... or rather, Grayson."

 _"Hm, cute name. How old is he?"_

"5 years old."

 _"Anything else I need to know?"_

"He's in Amity Park, Illinois. I'm planning on picking him up a few days later after I buy all the kid stuff... What do kids need again?"

Barbara sighed dramatically. _"My gosh, Dick! After all these years of raising the other idiots, you're getting old."_

Dick huffed, "Hey! I'll have you know I'm at the proud age of 23!"

 _"Mmhm, sure. Anyway, what you'll need for a 5 year old kid are pretty simple and basic; his own room, toys, and healthy food as well as a bit of sugar, like cereal."_

"Okay, but what about Nightwing?"

 _"Duh, babysitter."_

"But what if I endanger him!? What if... What if I'll become a horrible father? What if I'll die and-"

 _"Dick! For the love of Gotham, calm your tits down! Dick, you did a good job at raising the other dummies in masks. Even though Jason is a bit on the homicidal side, he still has a soft spot that came from you. Dick, you'll be a great father and we'll be there for you."_

Dick sighed and smiled. "Thanks Babs, I knew I could count on you."

 _"Oh, you better believe it. Oh, and you better raise my future nephew right or I'll show everyone that picture where you-"_

"I GET IT!" He grumbled when he heard Barbara laugh.

 _"Alright, alright. I better go, my dad's calling me. Good luck, Daddy Nightwing."_ Dick then put down his phone when Babs ended the call. He leaned back in his seat and gave a nervous smile.

"Daddy Nightwing... It has a nice ring to it."

* * *

 **Review and you'll get the most adorable Danny in the universe**


	2. The Son

**Augh, the feels...**

 **BTW, I don't know if kids can speak properly at age 5. If they don't, then let's just say that Danny inherited his intelligence from his mother who is a scientist and studies ghosts. The kid's pretty smart and innocent. Dick and Danny are a perfect father-son duo. I love Danny/Dick as brothers, but I think that Dick/Danny as father/son is really rare and a new idea for the fanfic community.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the cover image used, DC Comics, and Danny Phantom**

* * *

Dick took a deep breath as he entered the medium sized building. He then put on a calm smile as he approached the lady at the desk. "Hello, I'm Richard John Grayson and I'm here for Daniel James Fenton."

The woman glanced at him and hummed before skimming through papers. "Ah, yes. It says here you have gained custody of Daniel and his real last name is Grayson. Please sign these papers and a social worker will come to your house in a few days to see how you're holding up."

After signing a dozen papers, Dick sighed and handed them back to the lady. "Your son is in Room 10."

"Thanks." Dick nodded and went ahead to search for his son. He passed down the hall where a few elders were calmly sitting on a bench who were either fell asleep or reading a newspaper. He then reached a hall that was brightly decorated with flowers, rainbows, and animals. The acrobat faced the door with the numbers 10 are written on the top. He gulped and opened the door, ready to face his offspring.

He was greeted by a dozen children running around and playing. But what caught his eye was a small figure huddled at the corner of the room. He walked closer and saw that the child had slightly messy raven black hair. Dick crouched down and tapped his shoulder and widened his eyes; the boy had his eye color. Though, his skin was paler than his, it was obvious that this child is Dick Grayson's biological son. But other than that, this kid looked like a younger version of him.

"Um, are you Daniel Fenton?"

The child nodded shyly. "Uh-huh, but I like Danny better and the lady said my real name is Grayson."

Dick smiled, "Well Danny, my name is Richard Grayson."

The child stared at him for a long while. "...are you my real daddy?"

That almost made Dick shed a tear. He sniffed silently and nodded once again. "Yes Danny, I'm your daddy."

Danny grinned widely and got up to hug his father, his small arms encircling his neck. Dick laughed and picked up his child and nuzzled his soft raven locks and proceeded to exit the room. The small child then looked up at him with big bright blue eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What took you so long?"

Dick froze and stared at his son, his heart actually hurting at how an innocent child lost everything and wondered why his real father is here to pick him up after all these years. "I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't know I have such a cute and wonderful son."

"...You don't hate me?"

Dick ruffled his hair, "Of course not! I'll always love you!"

Danny smiled in admiration as he nuzzled his father's neck. "I love you too, daddy."

* * *

By the time they reached the front desk, he was greeted by another woman which Danny excitedly beamed at.

"Jenny!"

The woman, Jenny, smiled and patted his head once that Dick set him down on the ground. "Hey there, Danny. Ready to go home with your dad?"

Danny nodded as Jenny handed him a bag filled with a few of the child's possession. "Uh-huh! I can't wait to go home with real daddy!"

Jenny then turned to look at the father with a stern gaze. "Now, Mr. Grayson, I will come to your home in less than a week to see if you are really fit to become his father. He will start his school when he is 6 years old, so I expect him to be enrolled in a nice school where he can have proper education, understood?"

Dick gulped at how the woman was instantly strict and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I take it you already signed the papers?"

Dick nodded and the woman talked to the desk lady and after a while, she came back and handed him a folder. "Here are the copies of the adoption papers that you signed and Danny's birth certificate."

Dick accepted the paper and nodded as he grabbed Danny's hand. "Thank you so much." He then turned down to look at his new son. "Ready to go home, chum?"

"Yup!"

* * *

"Well, here we are! Home sweet home." Dick sligthly adjusted the sleepy child in his arms as he closed the door behind him while holding the small backpack. He set the backpack down and sat down on the couch. It was a long trip from Amity to Bludhaven and it was already early in the morning. He took a moment to admire his son and at how much he looked more like him than his mother.

"Do you want a snack or take a nap in your room?"

Danny shook his head and sleepily gazed at his father's sky blue eyes. "Daddy?"

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Where's mommy? And Jazzy and other daddy?"

Dick bit his lip, knowing that he need to answer the question and that his answer would break his kid's heart. He sighed wistfully, "Danny, your mommy, Jazzy, and your old daddy aren't here anymore."

"Will they come back?"

Dick shook his head sadly and ran his finger's through his son's soft locks. "I'm sorry Danny, but they won't come back."

His heart broke when Danny's lip quivered as his eyes teared up. "D-don't they l-love me anymore?"

"Of course they do, Baby D! They just... have to go somewhere to sleep for a really long time."

"...They're dead, aren't they, daddy?"

Dick sighed and hugged his child closer. "Yes, Danny, They're dead. I'm so, so sorry I wasn't there for you sooner."

The young boy sniffled and hugged his father's neck. "I-it's okay, d-daddy. I... I-I have you now, r-right? A-nd you w-won't l-leave me, right?"

Dick closed his eyes as he pressed a loving kiss on his son's forehead. "I promise I won't leave you, Baby D."

Danny smiled tiredly and yawned. "Love you, daddy."

"I love you too, kiddo."

* * *

 **Review~?**


	3. Uncle Bucket Head

**Guys, thank you so so much for the reviews. I practically grinned like an idiot that made my mom question if I was texting my boyfriend-which I don't have any. Sheesh, parents ya know?**

 **Anyway, Dick is referring to Bette Kane who is Flamebird in the comics. Bette, in this story, graduated from college and works at a cafe, knows Dick's secret of being Nightwing, and goes out as Flamebird only when Dick needs backup.**

 **And yeah, Danny is still a Halfa. He became a Halfa at age 3, though he has more control of his powers than his cartoon, 14 year old counter part. Why? So, uh, I dunno, so it'll make more sense? But don't worry, Danny will accidentally and unintentionally float/turn invisible/shoot ectorays once in a while.**

 **P.S: I drew the new cover image :) Check out my DA if you wanna see more of my art if you wanna, just search for _NiBanini_**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom and DC Comics**

* * *

Danny giggled as his dad threw him up in the air then catching him. Danny squealed each time the young man threw him up higher, then giggled once he was caught by him. This continued on for a few more times before Dick laughed and set Danny down on the couch.

"You hungry, kiddo?"

Danny nodded happily. "Can we have Mac n' Cheese?"

Dick grinned and ruffled his hair. "Sure thing! Now, you stay here while I go cook." He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and switched the channel to something more kid friendly. He smiled when Danny cheered when he changed the channel to a show called Hi-5. He then patted his son's head before heading towards kitchen to make dinner. The thought of Batman nor Nightwing didn't even crossed the vigilante's head as he was too concentrated on making Mac 'n Cheese and not turn them into overcooked black goop.

Meanwhile, Danny was happily watching his favorite show, a big grin on his face. It had been hours after they had arrived at his dad's house and Danny already loved it and felt like home. He loved spending time with his dad, he was so nice and was always, unlike his old daddy who was always in the lab with his mother doing experiment and other things. After the _incident_ , they had forbade Danny from ever going down into the lab. Just then, with his enhanced hearing, he heard the window door that leads to the balcony slide open. He turned his head just in time for a tall man enter the room. The most notable thing about the man was that he a brown leather jacket, some kind of dark blue kevlar underneath it with what seems to be a red bat symbol on the front, guns strapped to his belt, and a red helmet to cover up his head.

Danny stood up on the couch to better look at the man. They shared a short staring contest and before the man could speak, Danny bolted towards the kitchen where his father was setting up the ingredients.

"Daddy! Daddy! There's a bucket man in the living room!"

"What!?" Dick immediately picked up Danny, grabbed a frying pan, and rushed to the room. He held up the frying pan to throw it at the intruder, but then he finally regained his rational self and widened his eyes at the man who had his arms up in mock defeat.

"Jay!?"

Danny watched as his daddy and the bucket man share a long stare before the man slightly cocked his head to the side. "...I'm sorry, this must be the wrong apartment."

Dick rushed forward and grabbed his brother's shoulder just when he turned away to leave. "No, Jay it's me Dick."

The bucket man narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You may look like him, but the Dick I know doesn't have a mini clone of himself."

The older man rolled his eyes and adjusted Danny and handed Danny the frying pan so he can put a hand on his hip. "Obviously, he's my son."

Danny watched the bucket man snorted, then started to laugh. "Dude, for real!? Oh man, Bats is gonna freak out!"

Dick sighed then walked back towards the kitchen, still carrying Danny who was carrying a weapon used for cooking. "I know, I know. Don't remind me." He grumbled and grabbed the frying pan and put it back in its resting place. "So, what are you doing here in my humble abode?"

Jason rolled his eyes underneath his helmet and mask. "Because, Bats nagged me to go find you since apparently, Nightwing hasn't been spotted around Bludhaven for days. That little thing easily raised the big man's suspicion."

Dick nodded and sighed as he sat Danny down on the counter, his back facing his little brother who likes to run around the city at night wearing a bucket. "Right... I guess it's time for him to meet Danny."

"Danny, eh? Where'd you get the kid, anyway?"

"He is my biological son, not adopted."

"Who'd you bang this time?"

Dick's eye twitched, "An old college friend of mine. She passed away and left me to gain custody of his son."

Jason nodded, "That's tragic and all, but you better show your butt at the cave before Bats blows a fuse."

The acrobat groaned as he started to put away the ingredients of their supposed Mac 'n Cheese. "Okay, okay, we're going."

"Going where, daddy? And why do you know him?" Danny innocently asked as he pointed a finger at the bucket-wearing man who's obssessed with guns and chili dogs.

Dick patted his head and picked him up once more. "That's your uncle Jay."

"Wait, who decided on that?" Jason asked as he followed the father-son duo to the living room. He watched as Dick tell Danny to go pack a few clothes and stuff it in his backpack, saying that they will be going somewhere special. He watched as Dick smile at his son, that same smile when he had first met Jason, that same smile filled with love and care. "So... How are you gonna tell him about your night job? And what about your day job?"

Dick shrugged and crossed him arms. "Babysitter. I'm sure Bette would love to watch him. And besides, I'm only on police duty every Thursday and Friday, plus Bette already graduated from college and works part-time at a cafe nearby."

Jason nodded, "Alright, then." He watched as Danny came back to the living room and happily giggled as he was picked up by his father. "So, are we gonna take the shortcut?" He inquired as he pointed a thumb at Dick's room. With Bruce's advanced technology, he gave each one of his eldest sons a portable zeta beam portal that they can take anywhere and was easy to set up.

Dick shook his head, "I'd rather take the front door entrance."

Jason shrugged and headed for the balcony to get a head start. "If you say so. I'll see you there, Dickie-bird."

"You too, Jay."

"Bye, Mr. Uncle Bucket Man!"

Red Hood grumbled when he heard Dick laugh as he used his grappling hook to swing away from the duo.

* * *

 **Thank you for the amazing and wonderful Reviews :)**


	4. Meeting the Batfam

**Important Note: Fix You is on temporary HIATUS since my Beta, Crystal013, is currently busy with life. But don't worry, I'll get back to it as soon as possible, I just need Crystal's help and I can't just demand their help if their busy. So in the meantime, please enjoy this new chapter :)**

 **Ages:**

 **Cass: 16**

 **Stephanie: 15 (Pssst, she and Tim are in a relationship, but I'm pretty sure that's obvious)**

 **Barbara: 23**

 **Bette: 22**

 **Another Very Important Note: I changed up Stephanie's history a bit. She never became Robin and stayed as Spoiler then, with Oracle/Barbara's permission, became Batgirl. Steph also lives with her mom. Steph's mom isn't always home and doesn't know she's Batgirl, only knowing that Steph frequently hangs around with her friends to 'study'.**

 **Oh, and once again, thank you so so so much for the wonderful, encouraging Reviews :) You guys are amazing**

* * *

Danny clung to anything he could grab on the motorcycle as he giggled. He and his father were currently riding a blue motorcycle with him on the front and his father sitting behind him as he drove. The young boy wore a small sky blue helmet while his father wore a dark blue one. Dick was amused and relieved that Danny can handle the fast speed of his motorcycle and wasn't bawling like a baby. Though, he was a bit worried that his kid can handle adrenaline, meaning that there's a possibility he'll grow up a bit wild up and ready for danger, like Jason, Damian and Steph.

After a few hours of driving from Bludhaven to Gotham, the duo finally reached the front of the mansion. Dick parked the motorcycle at the front for now and helped his son get off the bike and took both of their helmets off and placed them on the seat. The young man grasped his son's tiny hands and led him to the front of the manor. Dick pressed the doorbell and not a minute later, an elderly butler opened the huge doors and greeted them with a polite smile.

"Ah, Master Dick, we were expecting you." Then, he curiously gazed at the child hiding slightly behind the acrobat's pant leg. "And who might this young lad be?"

Dick gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, Alf, this is my son, Danny." The first Robin gulped at the look the butler was giving him. "I'll explain later..."

Alfred sighed before nodding and led the 2 inside the manor. Danny took in the sight of the lavish decorations of the manor as he clung to his dad's large hand. Just as they passed the living room, they heard someone shouting.

"GET OFF, YOU BRAT!"

"I DEMAND FOR YOU TO BE EXILED FROM THIS HOUSEHOLD!"

Dick and Alfred sighted simultaneously as Danny curiously peeked into the room. There, he spotted a boy older than him wrestling another boy who is older than them. Sitting on the couch was a blonde girl and a short haired brunette, both were watching the boys fight with blank expressions as if they were used to it.

"Ahem..."

Both boys immediately stopped as the butler gained their attention. All eyes were were on the child who squeaked and hid behind Dick's legs. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at Dick. "Hey Dick, who's the kid?"

"Don't tell me Bruce brought in another one." Stated the older boy with chin-length black hair. The younger brunette scoffed while the short haired girl just curiously stared at Dick's legs, where the boy was hiding.

Dick grinned and stepped aside and clasped a hand on his son's shoulder. "Guys, meet your new nephew!"

"..."

"Er, he's my son...?"

"..."

"Aw, come on!" Dick huffed and proceeded to carry Danny away from the living room and towards the study where the almighty grandfather clock was placed. Alfred just sighed and looked at the inhabitants of the living room.

"I expect well behavior from all of you for the sake of Young Master Daniel's visit."

The other batkids nodded slowly, still recovering from the shock that their older brother figure actually has a son. Finally, Steph broke the silence.

"He's so adorable!"

* * *

Bruce Wayne, the man who wore a infamous Batman suit with the cowl down, crossed his arms as he stared down his second eldest son who wore a smirk on his face. It had been a minute after the Red Hood arrived at the cave and nonchalantly announced that Dick was bringing a visitor, though he refused to state who it was.

Jason, who held his Red Hood helmet and took off his domino mask, held up a finger. "Wait for it..."

"Bruce!"

Both heads turned to the elevator and out came Bruce's eldest adopted son. In his arms was a child who looked like the mini version of Dick Grayson. Bruce narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Dick, who is that boy?"

Dick stood beside his adopted brother and set Danny down. Dick sighed while Jason playfully ruffled the kid's hair with a mischevious smirk, earning a quiet protest from the younger. "Bruce, days ago I got a call from a Social Worker."

"Right..."

"Then, she said some things."

"Keep going..."

"And it had something to do with my ex-girlfriend from college who recently died."

"...I presume that he's your son and you have no choice but to gain custody of him since you refuse to let him live in an orphanage or a Juvenile Institute."

"..."

"Dick, I am disappointed in you from not being careful. After all those lectures I gave you about using 'protection'." Before Dick could respond, Bruce held up a gloved hand to silence him. "But I am not mad, just concerned. Does he know you're nightly persona?"

Dick shrugged then looked at Danny who was batting away Jason's hands who kept ruffling his hair. "Hey Danny, do you know Batman?"

"Who?"

"Yeah, he grew up in a small town in Illinois. Plus, he's just a kid."

Bruce sighed then walked closer to his sons and his supposed grandson. Dick carried Danny into his arms and faced him towards the billionaire who was looking at the kid with interest. Danny stared back at the man with curious, big blue eyes.

"...are you my grandpa?"

Bruce ignored Jason's muffled laugh and nodded his head with a gentle smile. "Yes, I'm your grandpa Bruce."

Danny grinned and made grabby-hands towards the man who practically adopted 4 kids and raised them to become killing machines, crossing out the 'killing'. Bruce chuckled and held his grandson as Danny touched the bat symbol on his muscular chest. "Cool..."

Dick grinned at the scene while Jason kept muffling his laughter.

* * *

Stephanie cooed at the small blue eyed child who was sitting on Cass' lap. The raven haired kid instantly took a liking to the silent teen for whatever reason no one seems to know. When asked about this, Danny just shrugged and hugged Cass by the waist, in which the Asian girl would pat his head with a smile on her face.

Tim sat on the couch with Damian sitting on the far end of it. The older one was bouncing his leg nervously as he kept feeling the smallest black haired, blue eyed boy stare at him from his spot on Cass' lap. Tim would always catch Danny stare at Damian, before going back to stare at him.

Steph grinned mischievously as he tapped Danny's cheek to gain his attention. "Hey Danny, who do you like most?" She pointed a finger at Tim. "Tim? Or..." Then, her finger pointed to the grumpy kid. "Damian?"

Wordlessly, Danny pointed at...

"AW COME ON! WHY HIM!?"

Steph laughed as Cass giggled while Tim was angrily glaring at Damian who wore a smug smirk on his face. Danny just stared at the Wayne kid with his adorable anime-like eyes who sparkled in admiration. Once again, no one knew why.

Dick and Jason, who were both leaning against the door frame, laughed as Tim tried to gain Danny's affection in hopes of making him abandon Damian and admire him instead.

* * *

 **To be honest, I have a love-hate opinion of Damian. Sure, he's a badass, but his personality is... meh. But I completely understand since he was practically raised by cold hearted assassins.**

 **I was meant to update this yesterday but my grandma and aunts surprised me by inviting me to come with them at a hotel. The outing was supposed to be fun if I didn't had a frikkin cold. *sobs* My last week of vacation is ruined**

 **Review please~**


	5. Movie

**I'm also planning on a sequel to this ;) Though, it will feature Teenage Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. This story may only be up to 10 chapters, depends though if I come up with more ideas**

 **Maaan school's almost here :( Ah well, it was fun while it lasted. By the way, thank you guys soooo frikkin much for your concern! I appreciate it, it made me feel so special ^_^**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Grandpa Alf!" Danny called out as he ran towards the butler who has dusting an ancient-looking vase. The youngest resident giggled and clung onto the family butler's legs.

"Young Master Daniel, please do be careful when you run." Alfred scolded as he gazed at the child who only grinned in response.

"Guess what, grampa? Daddy's gonna teach me acrobatics tomorrow!" Danny told his 'great grandfather' excitedly.

"Oh, how lovely." Alfred replied sarcastically, dreading the moment of witnessing _another_ child hang from the chandelier. Just before Danny babble more about his activities tomorrow, he was tackled by a red blur; a blur that was Tim Drake.

"Gotcha!" Alfred watched in amusement as the 3rd youngest son tickle the daylights out of his 'grandson'. Danny laughed and begged for the older boy to stop and tried to push his away, but failed since Tim was stronger than the small boy.

"Timmy! Haha s-stop!" Danny squealed as the grinning teen kept tickling his sides and under his feet.

"So, am I your favorite now?" Tim asked teasingly, pausing in his tickling to let his 'nephew' answer.

"Mhmmm... Nope!" Tim was met by tiny feet kicking his face and a small blur running away from him.

Tim rubbed his cheek and stared across the hallway with a smirk. He got up and instantly raced after the small boy, not noticing the family butler tucking a small high-definition camera back into his coat with a smile.

* * *

Damian tried to ignore the mop of black hair peeking from the counter as he dipped another cookie into a glass of milk. Currently, the _real_ son of Bruce Wayne was having a snack in the kitchen, seeing as the butler and his idiotic brothers weren't present in the area. So, he might as well enjoy that moment to read a book while having a treat of cookies and milk.

But his leisure time was interrupted when his eldest brother's son walked into the kitchen and stood behind the counter, just across from where he was sitting on a bar stool. Damian scoffed silently and continued on to read his book while ignoring the youngest occupant.

The older child's eye twitched when the little rugrat was standing next to him, staring at him with those large eyes of his. Damian may had the victory of unconsciously winning the child over and making Drake sob like the wimp he is, but the ex-assassin is still having social issues. Especially since the kid is currently invading his personal space.

"What?" Damian hissed, trying to look threatening.

Danny wasn't the least affected and just stared at him with his eyes filled with curiosity. Damian caught him glance at the cookies before staring back at him. With a heavy sigh, the current Robin handed him a cookie, to which Danny happily accepted. Damian rolled his eyes when he heard the bar stool next to him give a little _screech_ as its legs scratched against the tiled floors. When he glanced to his side, he was shocked to find the _small_ child sitting on a _tall_ bar stool.

"You're cool..." Danny stated shyly before Damian could question him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I now?" He gave a small _-tt-_ when the child nodded. "Am I 'cooler' than Drake, then?"

"Huh-uh."

Damian gave him a long stare before giving a small smile and lightly ruffled his hair. "Good decision."

Just outside the kitchen was a fuming Tim Drake, who had heard the conversation and was plotting the next move on how to get the kid on his side. He hummed in thought and tapped his chin in a thinking manner. _'Maybe I should persuade him with cookies to make him join the 'Red Side'...'  
_

* * *

"Auntie Cassie, Auntie Steph!"

The blonde and brunette both turned their attention to the blur of blue coming towards them. Danny jumped over the couch's armrest and landed between the teens and proceeded to cuddle with Cass.

"Danny, didn't I tell you to cram it with the 'auntie' stuff? It makes us look old!" Steph joked as she ruffled his raven locks.

"Kay!" Danny giggled as the blonde proceeded to play with his hair. "What're we watching?"

Stephanie shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "Meh, just some teenage drama show. You think you gonna survive through this?"

Danny shrugged and crawled over to the silent teen to sit on her lap. "Depends. Hey, where's daddy? I haven't seen him since morning."

"Dick went to work." Cass answered quietly.

"What does he do?" The smallest blue eyed boy asked curiously as he craned his neck upwards to look at the teenage Asian girl.

"He's a cop." She answered and bopped his small button-like nose with her finger, successfully making him giggle.

"Oh gosh, this is adorable! Lemme put this on my blog!" Steph squealed as she took a picture at the scene with her phone.

"You have a blog?" Danny raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the civilized Batgirl.

Steph shrugged nonchalantly as she started to fiddle with her phone, completely forgetting the drama show she had been watching. "Nah, not really. But I _am_ sending this to Dick, Tim, and Barbara!"

Cass giggled and Steph cooed when Danny sneezed.

* * *

"Nrrrg!"

Jason snickered as Danny once again batted his hand away. He and his annoyed little nephew were in the living room, just a few hours after Steph and Cass retreated to the kitchen to snack on something and to talk about 'girl stuff'.

"Bad Uncle Jay!" Danny pouted up at the young man.

Jason snorted and draped his arm behind the couch. "Don't call me 'uncle'. It makes me feel old."

Danny giggled. "That's what Steph and Cass said too!"

Jasone shrugged and stood up to walk towards the DVD case just below the flat screen TV. Danny stared at him curiously. "What'cha doing, Jay?"

"Finding a movie." The second eldest Batkid replied without taking his eyes away from the collection of movies. "Hmmm... Ah-ha!"

Danny tilted his head as he watched his 'uncle' fidget with the DVD player then return back to the couch. Jason smirked rather evilly when Danny turned to look at him questioningly. "You're gonna _love_ this movie..."

 _ **Hours Later...**_

Dick whistled as he passed by the hallway. After a while, the young father reached the living room where his son and all his siblings (and his little brother's girlfriend) were gathered watching a movie. The movie they were currently watching was a CGI animated film called Zootopia. From where he stood, he could tell that Jason, Tim, and Damian were not having fun and the girls were being neutral, obviously for the sake of the youngest kid watching with them. Speaking of which...

The cop raised an eyebrow at his son who sat on the back of the couch, almost at Damian's shoulders. The boy seemed to be staring at his head, rather than paying attention to the movie.

Dick approached them and ruffled his son's hair since his hair is _so soft_ and _so 'ruffable'._ "Hey there, kiddo! What'cha doing?"

Danny grinned and turned to look at him. "Hi daddy! I'm looking for the 666 on Dami's head!"

Everyone- _except Jason who smirked mischievously-_ turned to looked at the baby of the family. Damian turned his head to look at the child and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why in the world would I have 666 on my head?"

Danny shrugged. "Cuz you have the same name as that kid in the movie who had 666 on his head! So maybe, since you have the same name as him, you got 666 on your head too."

"Who showed you that movie?" Dick asked and was getting the feeling that his Little Wing had something to do with it.

"...Jason."

 _"JASON!"_

The corrupted Robin laughed and started running for the hills to avoid the flock of Batkids, with the exception of Damian who still stared at Danny incredulously while the younger one patted his head.

 _"Stop corrupting my innocent son, Jay!"_

 _"No promises, Dickie-bird!"  
_

* * *

 **Haha, can you guess what movie Jason made Danny watch?**

 **Review please~**


	6. Questions and Lullabies

**School this year is so very absolutely hard it makes me sob. So updates will be on Saturdays and Sundays, depends if I ain't busy.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, my head kinda hurts a bit and I need to get ready for military school-I mean highschool. Yep.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Batman, Danny Phantom, and the song used in this chapter. It's called Rue's Lullaby, from Hunger Games.**

* * *

Danny waited for his father's return as he watched a movie with Stephanie and 'Jason fucking Todd.' The young Grayson was still spending his time in Wayne Manor, which was very fun for the kid. Currently, Stephanie and Jason were assigned to babysit Dick's kid with a lot of protest and colorful words from the angry Batkid. But in the end, the second eldest finally agreed with the help of Bruce and Dick's bribery of a week's worth of chili dogs. Currently, they were watching a cheesy movie while the others were suited up and were out patrolling the dark streets of Gotham.

Danny yawned and tugged on his uncle's sleeve, earning a questioning grunt. "Jay..."

"What?" Jason asked as he shoved a handful of potato chips.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I hope it's not about the sacred 'birds and the bees'." Stephanie smirked and stole a potato chip from Jason, who lightly glared at her.

Jason grunted and glanced at the child out of the corner of his eyes. "Ask away."

The youngest Grayson tilted his head, his eyes staring at his uncle intensely. "...Why do you wear a red bucket on your head?"

Danny blinked innocently as Steph started to laugh, holding her stomach from the force of it. Jason's eye just twitched as he grumbled in annoyance.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I fucking can."

"Jay!" Stephanie scolded as she slapped the older's arm. She smirked and looked at Danny, a mischevious glint in her eyes. "Ya know, Danny, Jason here likes to wear a bucket because he wants to look-"

"Steph, S.T.F.U."

"-like a dick."

"Huh?" Danny blinked in confusion and glanced at Jason. "Why does Jay want to look like Daddy?"

Jason face palmed and Stephanie almost fainted from laughing too hard.

* * *

Dick stretched his arms as he trudged down the hallway. It was about past midnight and he, Bruce, Damian, and Cassandra just got back from patrolling. Dick, who was still in his Nightwing gear, planned on getting a quick shower, bid his son goodnight, and spend the rest of the very early morning snoozing in his old room.

"Daddy!"

The Bludhaven hero was immediately heading to his son's temporary room and flung the door open. There, Dick saw a small hunched figure sitting on the bed. Dick quickly approached his son and sat down beside him, resting a hand on a small trembling shoulder.

"Danny? What's wrong, Baby D?"

Danny sniffed and turned to look at his father, crocodile tears streaming down his face. His lips trembled and he flung himself onto his dad, sobbing onto his shoulder "D-Daddy...!"

"Hey, it's okay. Shhh... I'm here now, daddy's here..." Dick held his sobbing little boy close, rocking them both slightly as he rubbed circles on the boy;s back. "It's gonna be alright, Baby D... Shhh, there there now..."

"H-he took m-me... He... K-kill... Y-you... M-me... D-died... H-hurts...!" Danny sobbed out, clutching his father's Kevlar bodysuit

"Shhh... Hush now, Baby D. I'm here..." Dick murmured as he buried his nose into his son's hair. Slowly, he changed their position so that they were both laying down on the bed. Soothing steaming shower be damned, his son needed him now.

He let Danny sob his eyes out into his suit and murmur incoherent words, obviously about his nightmare. Dick sighed and hugged the small child closer, softly stroking his son's hair and softly murmuring comforting words. Silently, he thought back to when he would comfort his brothers when Bruce wasn't available. Dick remembered when he spent the night at the manor when Jason was Robin and when the rebel would have a nightmare and Bruce wasn't around, he'd sneak into Dick's room and wordlessly crawl in bed with him. Then, there was that time when Tim fought Scarecrow and Bruce left him with Dick, claiming that he still had to go after the fear villain. He'd softly sing a lullaby to the small child to help him fall asleep. And then Damian was a little tough one, claiming that his bed wasn't feeling all that comfortable and demanded that he have Dick's bed instead. But Dick knew that he had a nightmare and was too proud to admit it, so he'd let him sleep with him and read him a story.

Dick inhaled and softly started to sing his son a lullaby.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
 _Lay down your head, and close your eyes_  
 _And when they open, the sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
 _Here your dreams are sweet-_  
 _-and tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place where I love you...  
_

* * *

 **Because after a funny scene, there's drama and a bit of angst in the end.** _  
_

 **Oh, and I suggest listening to _Lizz Robinett's_ version of Rue's Lullaby. It's really cute and soothing**

 _ **Review please~**_


	7. Past and Present

**HINT: Jazz isn't actually a 'Fenton' (just like Danny, yay for AUs)**

 **Finally, we see a bit of Danny's origin.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **BTW I really, really reeeaaallly wanna make a Secret TrioxYoung Justice or Secret TrioxBatman crossover. Oh, you don't know what's 'Secret Trio?' Well, it's basically a fandom crossover of Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It's pretty cool and epic! I would actually immediately write it, except I already have a lot of stories to finish and school. Yup, just wanna let you know.**

 **Well, if you DO wanna write it for me, go ahead! I don't mind, I really wanna see a Secret TrioxDC Universe crossover, preferably Young Justice. I mean, how AWESOME would that be!?**

 **You know what else is awesome? _YOU GUYS!_ Seriously though, thanks a million bunch for the wonderful and encouraging reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing. Why don't I own _anything_ at all!? *sobs* Oh, wait I have a laptop... Cool.**

* * *

When Danny woke up, he was greeted by darkness. He panicked and sat up, only to hit his head on something hard. From what he could tell, he was also laying on something hard, so he crawled over to his right side. He sighed in relief when he realized that he just came out from under his bed. He yelped when he realized that he was starting to sink down the floor. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and slowly began to form upwards, his transparent lower body being turned back to solid.

He was just glad that his powers weren't acting up when he first stayed with his real dad. Danny sat down on his bed in Wayne Manor and stared at his lap, thinking back to the past when he first got his powers.

* * *

 _Little 3 years old Danny sat on the floor of the lab with his big sister sitting beside him. His 5 years old sister, Jasmine or Jazz Fenton, was teaching him how to read a kid's book that was about planets and space. The different bright stars and planets successfully caught the toddler's attention. Meanwhile, their parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were fiddling with a huge circular portal on the far side of the room._

 _"Alright, kids! It's time to test out the Ghost Portal!" The pudgy man in an orange jumpsuit exclaimed excitedly. Jazz tilted her head, but continued to lead Danny towards their parents by grabbing his hand. The toddler sucked on his pacifier as he toddled beside his sister._

 _"Dad, is that dangerous?" The 5 year old questioned while Danny looked at the portal in awe. Being the children of scientist did great for their intellect. By 4 years old, Jazz has already started learning algebra by herself and Danny already knew how to make a small model rocket out of clay._

 _"Don't come to far, kids." Maddie warned her children as stood in front of them._

 _Jack laughed and tapped a stick onto a blue print with the title 'Ghost Portal' written on top. "This, Jazzie-pants, is a Ghost Portal! It will lead you to another dimension where ghosts live! Ever since college we've been trying to make one then-BAM! We finally made one!"_

 _"But daddy, ghosts aren't real," Jazz protested with a pout._

 _"Oh, sweetie, ghosts do exist and we want to study them!" Maddie exclaimed then turned to her husband. "Are your ready, Jack?"_

 _"You bet, Mads!"_

 _"Stand back, kids!" Maddie slowly led her children back as Jack started to connect to plugs together. Inside the portal, there was a visible electrical current but it disappeared quickly._

 _Jack's shoulder slumped as he stared at the portal. "...Well, that didn't worked."_

 _Maddie sighed and walked over to rest a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry dear. I'm sure we can try again later. Why don't we head on upstairs and I'll whip you up a batch of fudge cookies?"_

 _"Fudge!" The moment his wife said his favorite food, he was already zooming up the stairs._

 _Maddie smiled in amusement at his husband's antics. She then turned towards her children who were staring at the portal. "Kids, aren't you coming?"_

 _Jazz shook her head. "Nope, me and Danny wanna stay here 'cuz its cool and I wanna teach him more 'bout space!"_

 _Maddie nodded and patted her children's head affectionately. "Alright, just be careful and don't touch anything except for Danny's toys." Maddie warned her daughter and headed upstairs, knowing that her eldest child is responsible enough to heed her words._

 _"Alright, Danny! C'mon and lets... oh." Jazz pouted as she picked up the book she was reading earlier and realized that it was on the last page and they were done reading the whole thing. She shrugged and turned towards Danny. "Hey, can I count on you to behave? I wanna read some more but the other books are upstairs. Stay here and don't touch anything, 'kay?"_

 _Danny titled his head and slowly nodded. He watched his big sister run up the stairs to quickly get her books and spitted out his pacifier. Then, the toddler looked at the portal and toddled towards it. He looked around in amazement once he reached the inside of the portal. He then spotted a bright red button on the lower side of a metal wall. Curiously, Danny sat down and crawled over to it. He pressed the button to know what it does, but when he does..._

 ** _Z-Z-ZAAAAAP  
_**

* * *

Danny's body shook as he hugged himself, pupils dilated and teeth clenched. He gasped when he saw his hand being engulfed in some kind of glowing green energy. He shook his head and calmed his breathing, making the glow disappear from his pale hand. He flinched sligthly when he heard knocking on his door. The door opened to reveal his dad wearing a white and blue wife beater and tight black pants

"Danny, are you-oh hey, you're awake!" His dad grinned and approached his son to pat him on his head. "So, ready for acrobat training?"

Danny instantly brightened up and grinned. "Yeah!"

Dick grinned back and picked up his son and started to head towards the kitchen. "Alrighty then. But first, breakfast!"

After a nice, calm, and peaceful (NOT) breakfast with Jason constantly teasing Danny while Tim and Damian argue over something so simple, Danny and Dick were in the acrobat's personal gym made for, well, acrobatics. Dick dressed Danny in a similar outfit to his, except he wore a sleeveless shirt white and red shirt. Currently, Dick was teaching Danny how to do a hand-stand.

"Oof!" Danny yelped as he landed on his face.

"You okay, Baby D?" Dick asked worriedly as he got out of his hand-stand position to crouch down beside his son.

Danny rubbed his nose as he sat up. "M'kay... This is hard..."

Dick chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Ah, don't worry kiddo. It takes a lot of practice to be as good as _moi~_ " Dick declared as he flipped his hair dramatically while almost-visible sparkles and glitters danced around him.

Danny giggled and stood up. "Again! I wanna go again!"

Dick grinned, "That's my boy!"

* * *

 **Review, ne?**


	8. Kidnapped

**I completely forgot about Jenny (oops)  
**

 **By the way, sooner or later I'll have to do a spin-off called Nightwing VS Phantom. Basically, it is an AU of this fanfic where Danny is an angsty and rebellious 14 year old who thought that his real father disowned him and dumped him into a random family. Yeah, he's also a Halfa. I'll do that once I'm finished with Under the Phantom's Hood. Plus, Nightwing VS Phantom is completely inspired by Batman VS Robin (the movie) but without the Talon shit.**

 **Here's where the plot starts to thicken. Dayum...!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

It was early in the morning for Nightwing, now in the guise of Dick Grayson who was currently snoozing in his bed located in his middle-class apartment at Bludhaven. He and his son just got back from Wayne Manor via portable Zeta Beam Portal that was hidden in his closet. After that, Dick bid his son goodnight and after talking to Bette AKA Flamebird about the safety of Bludhaven, he pretty much dumped his own body on his bed.

His much-acquired sleep was interrupted when something small landed on top of him-right on the stomach. Dick groaned in pain and cracked one blue eye open to lightly glare at his son who wore a 'super-quadruple adorable' Batman pajamas.

"Daddy! Someone's at the door!" Danny chirped as he sat on his father's stomach.

Dick groaned and sat up, keeping a hand behind his son's back to balance him. "Okay, okay, I'm up. Why don't you go ahead and watch t.v?"

"Kay!"

Dick watched his son run out of his room before stretching his limbs and hurriedly putting on a shirt and sweatpants to replace his wife beater and boxers. He strolled out into the living room, glancing at his son watching television as he ate cereal out of a box, then peeked at the small hole on his door to spot a familiar woman.

He widened his eyes and mentally cursed before opening the door to be greeted by Jenny.

"Mr. Grayson..." Jenny flatly looked at Dick up and down with a grimace.

"Ms. ummm... Sorry, I really didn't get your name... Ehehe..." Dick chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, a habit passed down from Grayson to Grayson and probably will be passed down to Danny as well.

"Jennifer Reyes. I take it you and your son are doing well?"

Dick nodded and opened the door wider to let the strict woman in. Danny turned to look at the visitor and instantly got up and raced towards her. Jenny smiled and proceeded to pick the child up who hugged her by the neck with a wide grin.

"Jenny! Your here!"

Jenny chuckled, "Only for a little while. I'm just here to check how things are going between you and your father." She glared at Dick's way who stood still like an army soldier.

"Aaaaw!" Danny pouted.

The day went by with Danny insisting that Jenny join them for breakfast with Dick moving like a robot and answering Jenny's questions politely as he could. After the social worker's visit, Dick promptly plopped down on the couch with a tired sigh.

"Daddy's scared of Jenny~" Danny sang as he dangled from the arm rest with a goofy smile.

"Am not!" Dick smirked and placed Danny on his lap to tickle him.

* * *

"Auntie Bette!" Danny giggled as he and his babysitter, Bette Kane, run around the sofa with the woman trying to catch him.

"I'm gonna get ya, Mini D!" Bette declared with a grin as she jumped onto the couch and tackled Danny onto the soft carpet and proceeded to tickle the daylights out of him.

It had been a few hours since Dick left for his Nightwing duty and, after thanking Bette AKA Flamebird for filling in for his absence and protecting Bludhaven when he was away, the young man asked his blonde friend to babysit his son. Of course, because of Danny's adorable doll-like appearance and his happy-go-lucky nature, Bette immediately agreed.

"Alright, Mini D, what do you want for dinner?" Bette asked as she set Danny onto her lap as she sat on the sofa.

"Can we have pizza? Pretty please? Please please please?" Danny pleaded as he used his secret weapon on Bette; his big, anime-like eyes.

Bette laughed and rubbed her cheek against his. "Sure thing, D! I'm sure your dad won't mind, kid's gotta have their junk foods once in a while, ya know. It's the circle of life! Now, you stay here while I go order, does hawaiin pizza sound good to you?"

Danny nodded excitedly. "Yeah, yeah! Pizza!"

The young Grayson watched the blonde walk out the living room and into the kitchen where a telephone hanged against a wall. He then turned his attention to the t.v that was playing a kid's show. Suddenly,he gasped when a blue wisp escaped his mouth. Gulping, Danny stood up from the couch and looked around the room cautiously. He yelped when a giant, glowing robotic creature with flaming green hair materialized in front of him.

"Ghost child..." The robot-thing grinned as his steely green eyes gazed at the Half ghost child.

"Who... Who are you?" Danny questioned as he backed up from the ghost.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zones greatest hunter and I was ordered to capture you. Now, be a good little whelp and stay still."

Danny screamed when the ghost raised a wrist-gun at him and a green net shot out from it, trapping Danny completely. Skulker chuckled darkly and started to approached the captured Halfa. But was stopped when something sharp and metallic hit his hand. Growling, Skulker turned to face a blonde woman holding numerous bird-shaped throwing blades.

"Step away from the kid." Bette warned with her eyes narrowed.

Skulker grinned and raised his hand to call forth his wrist ray. "Make me."

Bette flipped to the side to avoid the incoming attack and threw her bird-a-rangs at the ghost. She gasped in shock when her weapons passed through him. The blonde landed on a fighting position and her eyes trained on the intruder. "What are you?"

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." Skulker declared with an evil smirk. "Now, I will be taking my leave."

"Oh, no you won't!" Bette, getting out her escrima sticks from her belt, charged at the ghost. Skulker just chuckled when she passed through him. "Quit it!" She growled in annoyance and tried to hit him with her weapon.

"I have had enough of this." Skulker huffed and grabbed her head and slammed her against the wall, hard enough to make her unconscious.

"No!" Danny yelled out in distress. "Lemme go!"

"Not a chance, child." Skulker then picked up Danny by the net's handle and swung him over a shoulder as if he was carrying a sack of potatoes. He then glanced at the unconscious blonde woman then proceeded to take out his jet pack, even though he was very capable of flying without it.

"My employer will be very pleased with you."

* * *

 **Welp, they you have it! Skulker's very first appearance! Oooooh, Dickie's gonna have a heart attack when he gets back from work.**

 **Review please!**


	9. ANSneak PeekIhatemyself

**...Okay... I am a terrible sonuvabitch. I know, I know. But you guys gotta understand my highschool life!**

 **Yeah, um anyway, I feel that I need to rewrite _some_ of the previous chapters before I move on to write the future chapters. Seriously, the other chapters bother me, like I felt that Danny should at _least_ feel miserable for a few days since his parents and sister/cousin ( _Jazz isn't actually a Fenton. I'll explain it to you in the next chapter.)_**

 **Please enjoy this little sneak peek! I promise the next chapter would be _at least_ 2k words long :)**

* * *

 ** _"Lemme go!"_**

 ** _Skulker growled in annoyance as he flew above the ocean, but the child only kept trying to struggle. Danny gritted his teeth and willed the familiar white rings to appear. But once they did, he was electrically shocked and was forced to stop and stay limp. The robotic ghost smirked smugly. "An invention my employer provided me."_**

 ** _"Who... Who's your... employer?" Danny asked in a daze from the shock._**

 ** _Skulker chuckled darkly. "You will find out soon enough."_**

* * *

 ** _"I'm home!" Nightwing yelled in a whisper, thinking that his son may be asleep. But once he slipped from the mini balcony, he gasped when he saw that the living room was a mess and that his blonde friend was laying against the wall, obviously unconscious._**

 ** _"Bette? Bette, wake up!" Nightwing shook her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes._**

 ** _"D-Dick...?"_**

 ** _"Bette, what the hell happened!?"_**

 ** _Bette suddenly sat up straight with a gasp. "Danny! It took Danny!"_**

 ** _"What? What took him? Where the hell is my son?" Nightwing almost growled out, clearly pissed that something, or someone, had the nerve to kidnap his son and just frolic away._**

 ** _"I-I don't know. It looked like a robot and not just any ordinary robot." Bette gulped in air to regain control of her breathing. "Dick, that robot isn't normal, objects can pass through it. I don't know what we're dealing with, but I'm sure we need the other's help." Nightwing narrowed his eyes as he stood up with his fists clenched tightly._**

 ** _"Whoever kidnapped my son must have a death wish because no one messes with the Bats..."_**

* * *

 ** _Danny groaned as he slowly opened his dazed blue eyes. He gasped when he realized he was contained in some kind of black and green metal box, his head was the only thing showing. He tried to struggled, but as soon as he did, electricity surged through his body and he gave a pained shriek. His eyes widened when he heard a chuckle resound the metal walled room._**

 ** _"I have been waiting for this day, little halfa..." A familiar voice said. Danny soon found a glowing green blade press against his neck, and the owner was of course, Skulker._**

 ** _"Uhhh, heheh, that's a nice blade..." Danny stated with a nervous smile._**

 ** _"Oh, you think this is all for fun and games? Think again, ghost brat." Skulker growled as he pressed the blade a little bit harder against the flesh._**


	10. Rescue Mission Pt 1

**Nope... still not satisfied.**

 **Oh yeah, I rewrote some of the parts because I have decided that during Danny's childhood years, he will be a shy child and is afraid of using his powers, but he is somewhat used to ghosts. Just not ghosts who would attack him. In his teen years, he will revert back to his happy-go-lucky self, just like his canon, animated 14 year old counterpart.**

 **Anyway, I will not be posting the next chapter because I have to re-write the previous chapters AND make the reboot for Fix You. Oh and I will NOT be deleting Fix You, because I thought you would want to read the original, 'kid-friendly' version of the story since the re-boot will be a bit more darker with more gore and minor death. But it will still have some fun, family Bat moments ;)**

 **Anyway, please enjoy~! Next update won't be coming till X-mas break and/or March (cuz in my country, March is the start of summer vacation)**

 **Disclaimer: Nay**

 **P.S This ain't Beta'd, sorry folks for the errors**

* * *

"Lemme go!"

Skulker growled in annoyance as he flew above the ocean, but the child only kept trying to struggle. Danny gritted his teeth and willed the familiar white rings to appear. But once they did, he was electrically shocked and was forced to stop and stay limp. The robotic ghost smirked smugly. "An invention my employer provided me."

"Who... Who's your... employer?" Danny asked in a daze from the shock.

Skulker chuckled darkly. "You will find out soon enough."

* * *

"I'm home!" Nightwing yelled in a whisper, thinking that his son may be asleep. But once he slipped from the mini balcony, he gasped when he saw that the living room was a mess and that his blonde friend was laying against the wall, obviously unconscious.

"Bette? Bette, wake up!" Nightwing shook her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes.

"D-Dick...?"

"Bette, what the hell happened!?"

Bette suddenly sat up straight with a gasp. "Danny! It took Danny!"

"What? What took him? Where the hell is my son?" Nightwing almost growled out, clearly pissed that something, or someone, had the nerve to kidnap his son and just frolic away.

"I-I don't know. It looked like a robot and not just any ordinary robot." Bette gulped in air to regain control of her breathing. "Dick, that robot isn't normal, objects can pass through it. I don't know what we're dealing with, but I'm sure we need the other's help." Nightwing narrowed his eyes as he stood up with his fists clenched tightly.

"Whoever kidnapped my son must have a death wish because no one messes with the Bats..."

* * *

Danny groaned as he slowly opened his dazed blue eyes. He gasped when he realized he was contained in some kind of black and green metal box, his head was the only thing showing. He tried to struggled, but as soon as he did, electricity surged through his body and he gave a pained shriek. His eyes widened when he heard a chuckle resound the metal walled room.

"I have been waiting for this day, little halfa..." A familiar voice said. Danny soon found a glowing green blade press against his neck, and the owner was of course, Skulker.

"L-Lemme go..." Danny stuttered as he started to get even more terrified. But Skulker only grinned maliciously as he pressed the blade a little bit harder against the flesh. But before he could actually lay a small cut on the small neck of his prey, the metal door suddenly slid open to reveal a tall silhouette.

"That is enough, Skulker. Your job is done."

The ghost hunter snapped out of his predatory actions and stood up to face the approaching man. The man wore a luxurious black suit, making him obviously rich. His grey hair was tied back in a ponytail and his indigo eyes gazed at the trapped child. The man smiled coolly with his hands behind his back. "Thank you for your assistance, Skulker. Your pay will be delivered shortly, I just need to discuss something with the child in private."

Skulker nodded and with a short glance at his prey, he turned intangible and flew off. Danny gulped and stared at the newcomer with wide eyes. His breath hitched when the man started to slowly stalk towards him. The man chuckled after he stopped to stand in front of the trapped halfa. "You must be wondering why you're here and who I am."

Danny hesitated before slowly nodding his head. The man smiled, "My name is Vlad Masters and I am your supposed godfather."

"M-my... godfather...?" The young Grayson eyed the man with curious eyes. "Why do I need a godfather when... when my real dad came for me?" He gulped when Vlad visibly clenched his teeth as he frowned deeply.

"Well, yes that is true. But has your father know about your...powers?" Vlad took in the shocked expression from the child with amusement. "Oh yes, little Daniel. I know about your little 'incident' when your dear mother was still alive. I know that your father is not really your father. Your real father used to be a circus performer, of all things. I know that Jasmine is not really your sister, she is only your ex-father's niece whom he took in after her parents died when she was just a toddler. And furthermore, I know your fear of using your powers, Daniel. How you can't control them and your fear of rejection once your real father discovers them."

All the while during Vlad's speech, Danny's heart steadily started to beat rapidly. "..."

Vlad grinned, "But worry not, my boy. For I am just like you."

Danny sligthly shook his head to be rid of his slight, frightened daze. "Just like me...?"

The young halfa gasped when black rings appeared around Vlad's waist. The rings traveled up and down his body, much like his own transformation but with different colored aura rings. Once the rings subsided, standing, or rather floating, in Vlad's place was a vampiric entity. He wore a white tunic complete with a high collar and a white cape with red on the inside. He also had on white pants with a black belts, boots and gloves. His gray hair was now black with a gray streak on the middle and was stylized upwards to look like demon horns. Finally, his skin now had a blue tint to it.

"Ghost..." Danny mumbled, still in shock.

" _Half_ ghost, just like you." Vlad corrected with a fanged grin. He then started to float around the trapped child with a smirk. "I can teach you to control your powers, even make it stronger. I can give you everything no ordinary child has ever had. And all you have to do is join me."

"You mean..."

Vlad gave a devious smirk as he stopped to float in front of the child once again. "Yes... Renounce your father."

* * *

By the time Dick reached the manor, his breathing hadn't eased one bit. The man was breathing hard, fist clenched tightly and teeth clenching. He had an expression that can make a sensitive man wet his pants. He inhaled when he heard the door open to reveal the family butler.

"Master Dick? Is everything alright?" Alfred asked, surprised to see the usual happy-go-lucky man wear a level 10 Bat Glare.

"No... Everything is _not_ alright." Dick stalked past Alfred to head towards the Bat Cave. "I'll explain to you later. But right now, I'm holding an emergency meeting that involves my son."

Alfred took a few seconds to snap out of his shocked daze before heading off to call the other Bat Clan members. Meanwhile, just as Dick was heading towards the grandfather clock, he bumped into Tim who was clutching his beloved laptop. Tim was also surprised to see his step-brother wear an enraged expression.

"Dick? Is, uh, everything okay?" Tim asked in concern as he started to follow the older man.

Dick shook his head. "No, I'm calling in an emergency meeting at the cave. Bette and Steph will be here shortly."

Tim stopped in his tracks as he raised an eyebrow. "Bette...?"

He eyed the angered man wearily before deciding to slip into his uniform and head towards the cave where the meeting will be held. Once everyone was present, Bruce nodded his head towards his eldest son, motioning him to start the meeting.

Dick, or rather Nightwing, took in a deep breath. "Danny has been kidnapped."

Silence fell over the Batclan and Batgirl was the first one to break it. "What!? Who!?"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes as he stared at the wall. "Bette was the last person to be with Danny. When I got home, I saw that my apartment was a mess and Bette was unconscious. She told me that a robot-like being kidnapped him."

Robin scoffed. "Tt, just be glad I put a tracking device on him, Grayson."

Everyone glanced at the youngest vigilante and the others mentally shrugged, knowing that it was a common thing for a paranoid ex-assassin. Batman then approached his humongous super-computer and began to type away, leaving his kids (and his kid's girlfriend) to plan the strategy to rescue his grandson. After a while, Batman finally located Danny's whereabouts and the gang all went to their respective vehicles to pursue the kidnapper, each of them thinking at least 100 ways of getting revenge.

* * *

Danny heaved a deep sigh as he tried to form a plan of escape. After refusing the madman's offer, he was locked in a rather luxurious room, taking the hint that the vampire-wannabe was not pleased with his decision. The young halfa tried to use his powers, but the event's that took place from his father's apartment left him drained. So he tried to open the window or the door, but found them bot securely locked shut. So he was left helpless on his own, dreading the moment his kidnapper to enter the room.

The youngest Grayson fell backwards, his back hitting the extremely soft mattress. He admitted that the bed felt really nice, but it didn't held the 'Home Sweet Home' atmosphere he felt when he was with his old family or his real father.

 _'Mommy... Daddy... Jazz... Other daddy... I miss you. I wanna go home...'_ He blinked back his tears as sudden memories of his previous life with his adopted family and biological father flashed in his head. He bit his lips as he furiously wiped away his tears and abruptly sat up. He sadly gazed at the bright full moon behind the window. Slipping out of bed, he made his way towards the window to gaze at the nightly scenery with moistened sapphire eyes.

He sighed, "Please come quickly, daddy."

* * *

 **Wheh, maaaan I'm beat... Like seriously, I'm mentally and physically tired. I have this growing bruise on my thigh and I have to go to the doctor to cure it for the 5th time... Plus my laptops getting beat up too and my new one won't come in until next week. Ah well.**

 **Aaanyway, thank you guys so so so much for sticking with this story! Like what I said in the first Author's Note, Fix You's reboot will be on hold as well as Under the Phantom's Hood due to life complications. I will also be editing the other chapters of this story, changing the whole thing a bit since it would be fitting for Danny to at least be shy and depressed after Dick took him in. I mean, I'm pretty sure ya'll would feel the same after your family blew up**

 **Please review and as always, you guys are frikkin awesome ^w^**


	11. AN VERY IMPORTANT

Hey you guys I am so verry sorry that this isn't an update.

Okay so here's the thing. I made this story a long time ago, I was just a kid. Now that I'm 16 responsibilities are piling up, especially since I'm gonna be a senior in highschool next year.

HOW you may ask? Well that's how school's work in the Philippines :P

Idk if I'll ever rewrite this thing. Yeah looking back at the chapters I just cringed at how BAD it was written. Young me sucks haha

But if any of you want to adopt this or maybe like, borrow my idea of "Danny being Dick's son GASP" then go ahead

Thank you all so much for supporting me and I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging just like that without warning whatsoever.

I love you strangers for taking the time to read, like and comment my stories. You guys are awesome *v*

Sorry again. Yeah I'm dissapointed in me, too :'(


End file.
